Talk:Boosting
Security Team Treyarch say's they will have a "security team" in game modes looking for boosters, hackers, and modders.Link:http://www.codblackopsnews.com/what-we-know/ XDEATHMAN4aP90x 23:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Why does this article exist? I've read this article and to me it seems like it is very detailed in methods of boosting but vague in methods to stop them, as if the creator of the article wanted more people to intentionally ruin the gaming experience for others. If anything, isnt this article just going to make more people aware of how to boost, making it an even bigger problem for the average gamer? 13:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that methods of boosting are clearly defined, whereas methods of stopping boosters are not and can be improvised. Unfortunately, this means that we are technically not supposed to include any specific methods of stopping boosters in the article, but boosting is a big enough part of online play that we should technically have an article on it. However, I will make a motion to have this article deleted for purely moral reasons, but I have no idea how successful that will be. Imrlybord7 13:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think an article descibing what boosting is is fine. Just don't mention how to do it or how to stop it. People can go to youtube for that information. This is an encyclopedia, not a how-to manuel. Delete the methodology and prevention sections, leave the explanation. It's surprising how many people I meet online in MW2 that ask me what boosting is. And that's all this article needs to provide. The easiest way to stop booster is to use SitRep as booster will use coldblooded and ninja and forget that they have to use Tactical Insertion. I dont see anything wrong with boosting in a cage match. After all, IW add cage match for people who like to boost. Really? I mean Really? IW did not have cage match for boosters. It is a legitimate gametype, and it breaks the game. Plain and simple. Please Remember to sign your posts 21:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Who the hell cares? Is there any legitimate reason why boosters are bad? I have not heard a single reason why it harms other players. I say, if you end up in a game with boosters, then just leave the game. No harm, no foul. -Anonymous Boosters piss people off because they cheat to get things that other people work hard for to get legitimately. They also ruin games by calling in nukes which they didn't earn. They are the lowest scum, and if I seen one in real life I would punch them in the face for it. The fact you defend their behavior and post anonymously suggests that you are probably one of them yourself. You should be ashamed of yourself. 12:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Nothing's been done With regards to the above discussion, there appears to have been a lot of talk, but not much has been done, as the presumed offending sections are still there. I'll remove information on how to boost and how to stop boosting, and leave only background info. If anyone's got an opinion or a reason that I shouldn't or can't do that, then please speak up.Operator 141 09:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Mercenary TDM? Y would there be boosters in Mercenary TDM if there are no parties allowed and the teams are randomized? I think FFA is the only gametype with boosting as I have never seen any1 boost in Mercenary TDM (and Ground War)Moiz1224 00:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Moiz. And Moiz, use real grammer, no y and 1. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 00:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) sorryMoiz1224 05:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I have seen people boosting in Mercenary TDM, and also in many other game types, not just in free for all. Lordqaz 04:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I have heard of boosters in Headquarters, which is retarded, because if you capture the base and die, you can see them. lol --TheManOfIron (Talk) 04:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) If you're in a party than you cannot boost because you'll end up on different teams where if you do Mercenary TDM and there is no parties that you can boost as well. Talk 12:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) i dont see the issue people that want to boost will do. there are many easy ways to stop them. messaging them asking politely usually helps. also in the case of people "nuke boosting" just kill one, then let the other kill you 6 times it will be impossible to stop every one boosting however people show how good they are with ho they play not their rank,callsign or position on a leaderboard -josh The issue is that it can be very annoying if a game of free for all ends in the first few minutes because someone uses a nuke. Also if it is a match with teams, the team with the person who is getting killed will most likely lose. That may cause people to lose the win streak or lower their win lose ratio. It is also a form of cheating. Lordqaz 19:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) boosting is for f*gs i never liked boosters. whenever i come across a bunch in FFA, i take out my noob tuber class with danger close and rpg, wait for them to get 6 kills, then kill them with an rpg boosters ruin the whole point of challenges. they think that the "harder the title they're boosting for is to get, the cooler they look". they think title prestige = skill. FALSE. HypnoToad The HypnoToad 20:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) As long as they're boosting for camos/titles, I could really care less, that stuff dosent help you win a game. Slowrider7 20:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) maybe not, but when i have to work for, say, FAL 1k HS title and i see 2 douches sitting in a corner on red flares using that same gun and getting headshots for free, it really pisses me off, and ruins the spirit of the game The HypnoToad 02:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Think of it like this, when you see your title you think "Wow. I finally got it after all this hard work" while the others may look good but they can't do that because the only challenge they achieved is getting 1000 head shots while boosting. TalkBlog 04:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) In my experience, I've been called a hacker, booster and a faggot because I use a legitimately earned AK-47 Red Tiger, on my 10th Prestige. This disgusts me as there are stupid, irritating children hiding in corners with their flares going to try and cheat their way to what some players have done properly. They also fuck up your FFA win. - 12:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I popped into a game that was one big boost, and they said that if I 'cooperated' that I could get 'titles, ranks, and stuff.' I told them to shove it, and that I'd rather earn my stripes the hard way. I'm not sickened to it to the degree that some people are, but I am getting annoyed by these idiots and their grandstanding, as well as how it pretty much ruins a game when 1 or more guys die on purpose. What makes it doubly annoying is how it seems to be more prevalent these days. Before boosters were an unwelcome surprise every so often, but now it's every second or third game I play. Heretic95 00:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I hunt boosters. It is my greatest passion on MW2. I hate boosters with all my heart (Does that even make sense?). Bumblebee 09 00:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Commando knives are worse I did a ground war game in wasteland and there were at least 5 players all level 70 on the other side and they all had the variations of the same name ABon. In the end,one of them had 60 kills and the game ended with a nuke.I recalled two of their names ABonwhy and ABoncheck_it.If you ever encounter these players bee warned because in that game there were 11 of us and 4 of them but they managed to hold of the underground passageways for the entire game and there was literally a line of players on our team trying to go into the passage and one by one dropping like flies.However one of our teammates also had the ABon name and a green tactical insertion smoke could be seen inside the caves.I managed to kill one with a semtex but I died 22 times and that was the only kill I had.The best player on our team had three kills.I hope this information will help booster hunters. Kudos to Treyarch for putting a stop to this in Black Ops! I read that Treyarch is going to make it almost impossible for players to boost in Black Ops, and I want to thank them for doing that because boosters are the absolute lowest scum on Earth and it is the thing I hate the most about MW2. Every time I see boosters I go out of my way and do everything I can to kill every one of them and break their little flares and make it as miserable for them as I possibly can. I think there should actually be some kind of emblem or call sign you can get for putting a stop to boosters. If there were, I would win it and then display it proudly because boosters are as low as pedophiles and terrorists, imho. 23:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm i think they said thats its impossible for mods, not boosters. Qw3rty! 23:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :It says so in the trivia. LITE992 17:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Comparing terrorists to people boosting in video games is not a good comparison, tbh --Callofduty4 (Talk) 12:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Boosters aren't that bad... The video shows the guy following a person to another match. Isn't this impossable to do unless they are friends? Anyways, I love this video, and I love how some people are passionante about stopping the booster on some moral premise. I'm one of the best boosters out there, I'm fair and I don't nuke, I never do modes like TDM and Free-for-all becuase that would make me an automatic winner. The article says that some boosters dispise others boosters, how true. If somebody nukes then I will ruin their day worse then this video shows. Anybody want to stop me? I welcome the amusement. Consider this, how do you stop somebody who knows where you are at all times. Because he owns not 1 console, but 3 consoles. He can trap you in a corner and still boost, he can split them up on opposite sides of the map. Or maybe my favorite, premptive strike. I see it as I'm minding my own business, but if you want me to kill you over and over again like my diers, by all means, come close. But I would rather not kill people when I have my own systems to deal damage too. I'll help anybody that not a hater too. Anybody want to stop you? If they do it will be very easy to do so in Black Ops by simply reporting you to Treyarch and getting you banned. So you can act like you're a big shot now, but your day is coming on November 9th. 08:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I argee, it will be easy to report you. As for 3 consoles, booster hunters can hunt you down on all three. You have one day left. Tomorrow, have a fun time getting banned.Mrbrwn 15:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Needs deleted Really, fuck it, you'll keep it anyway. Dolten Let's Talk 22:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : What? LITE992 15:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it really cheating? How is boosting considered cheating? I see that it's a noobish way of playing and very annoying, but cheating means the modification of the game in ways that not everyone has (modded rapid fire controller, aimbot). Anyone can boost, so it's not cheating, not that I'm in support of it, though. I do find boosting amusing, espicially when someone else butts in and buzzkills them, so I don't get why we should report them. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is cheating. It's abusing the game's mechanics for one's own gain, while making other players lose. - 22:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The RC-XD was a good addition for the booster Noobs Now the Noobs have an easy killstreak they can play around with and hopefully that will keep them satisfied while the big boys call in dogs and helicopters which they earned legitimately. The RC-XD is annoying, but if it keeps the noobs happy enough that they don't feel a need to boost (cheat) then I can accept it. They'll never be good enough to call in the high level killstreaks legitimately, but maybe playing with their little kiddie toy cars will keep them from acting up. 12:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Please Delete this page This is just a garbage page on a cheating tactic that needs to be removed. I think this page is actually promoting boosting rather than anti-boosting. It needs to be removed, like the page on quickscoping was. Both are just not needed on this site. Btron4ever 16:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm nominating it for deletion. Not because it promotes a "noobish" tactic but because it is a tactics page, which is why quick scoping and drop shot were deleted. LITE992 17:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I disagree with deleting it because its more than just a "tactic". It is cheating and its against the rules of the game and people who do it should be hunted down mercilessly and banned from the game. This article should remain so that players can be informed about boosting and know what they can do about it. Quickscoping and drop shots may be annoying, but at least they aren't cheating. Boosting is something serious that needs to be addressed by every honest player. 00:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC)